Klingon Bonds
by Djap
Summary: Eine Chakotay x OMC ich konnte auf der Voyager einfach keinen Mann finden, der wirklich zu Chakotay passt also habe ich einfach einen erfunden! Enjoy!


Klingon Bouds

Eine Star Trek Fanfiction

Autor: Djap

Pairing: Chakotay x OMC (Klingone)

Genre: Slash, POV, AU (weil ich Chakotays Beziehungen zu Seska, Seven of Nine etc. ignoriere und außerdem keinen Schimmer hab, wie die Crew nun zurückkommt, weil ich die letzte Staffel nie ganz gesehen hab)

Rating: R

Widmung: Für alle die Chakotay mögen aber genau wie ich der Meinung sind, dass auf diesem verdammten Schiff einfach kein anständiger Partner für ihn herumläuft… und seid gewarnt: Kommt mir jetzt bloß nicht mit Paris… das is' eklig!

So take a glass wine, lie back and enjoy

Eure Djap

Beginn Transmission

Persönlicher Logbucheintrag

Raumschiff Voyager

B'Elanna Torres

Ich hätte ja nie gedacht, dass die beiden einander jemals wieder sehen würden. Als sie sich trennen mussten, und jeder von den beiden zu ihrer jeweiligen Mission aufbrachen, tat es richtig weh mitanzusehen, wie die beiden um ihre Fassung rangen. Es war einfach nur unfair, dass sie beide als Captains Schiffe in den Krieg zu führen hatten, anstatt gemeinsam kämpfen zu dürfen, wie es ihnen gebührt hätte.

Und dann die Nachricht, dass die Navok'Pah zerstört worden sei und niemand überlebt hätte, Chakotay zerbrach daran fast. Nur, weil er uns, seine Crew nicht im Stich lassen wollte, machte er weiter. Ich hätte alles getan, um ihm etwas von seinem Schmerz seiner Trauer zu nehmen. Aber ich war machtlos.

Zum ersten Mal seit wir einander kennen gelernt hatten, ließ er nicht mal mehr mich, als seine beste Freundin, an ihn heran. Seit diesem Tag konnten wir beide nicht mehr zu unserer alten Freundschaft und Offenheit zurückfinden, die wir vorher geteilt hatten. Natürlich vertraue ich ihm noch immer mit meinem Leben und ich weiß auch, dass er mir vertraut, aber trotzdem war da immer ein Rest, der anscheinend nie mehr zurückkehren würde.

Ich frage mich, ob ich den alten Chakotay jetzt wieder sehen darf. Und ich frage mich, ob ich Tom wecken soll, um mit ihm die Rückkehr des alten Chakotay feiern sollte. Mal sehen…

Persönlicher Logbucheintrag

Raumschiff Voyager

Tuvok

Wir näherten uns seit 26,4 Stunden Föderationsstandartzeit dem Planeten Dorvan 5, dem Ausgangsplaneten des Teils unserer Besatzung, die früher dem Maquis angehörte, als wir die Begrüßungssignale eines klingonischen Kreuzers empfingen.

Als ich das Bild des Kreuzers auf den Hauptbildschirm projizierte konnte ich einen erschreckten Seufzer von unserer Chefingenurin B'Elanna Torres vernehmen, die emotional aufgewühlt, sofort das Anliegen an Captain Janeway legte, Chakotay schnellstmöglich zu rufen.

Dabei murmelte sie immer wieder vor sich hin, dass sie es nicht glauben könne und ob er wohl noch lebe. Sehr emotional, aber das ist nichts Neues von ihr, deshalb kam ich der Aufforderung nach einem bestätigenden Blick von Captain Janeway auch nach, da wir drei als einzige Dienst auf der Brücke hatten. Es war die Nachtschicht, und der Rest der Mannschaft ruhte sich aus, da wir bald den ersten Sternenflottenstützpunkt erreichen würden.

Anschließend rief uns der klingonische Kreuzer:

„Die Navok'Pah2 ruft die USS Voyager."

„Auf den Schirm!"

„Wir haben die Nachricht erhalten, einige ehemalige Maquis würden sich auf diesem Schiff befinden und wir sind hier um uns über die Richtigkeit dieser…"

Der Captain des Kreuzers würde nie die Möglichkeit haben, seinen Satz zu beenden, da ihn an dieser Stelle Torres unterbrach:

„Du lebst! Kolkork, du lebst!"

„B'Elanna!"

Daraufhin wechselten die beiden einige Worte auf klingonisch in einem derart verwirrenden Dialekt, dass der Translator damit nichts anfangen konnte. Offenbar war es eine Mischung aus klingonisch und der Heimatsprache der auf Dorvan 5 einheimischen Indianer.

Ich konnte nur Worte wie Freude, Schiff und Krieg entziffern, aber nichts Zusammenhängendes.

Zu diesem Zeitpunkt schaltete sich aber auch schon der Captain in das Gespräch ein und bat die beiden eine gemeinverständliche Sprache zu nutzen. Das taten sie dann auch und als nächstes erkundigte sich der Captain – Kolkork – nach Commander Chakotay.

„Wie geht es Chakotay? … lebt er noch, B'Elanna?"

Für einen Klingonen war die Frage fast ängstlich gestellt, welchen Eindruck die Pause zwischen den Fragen nur noch verstärkte.

Aber ich werde diesen Eintrag morgen erst beenden, da wir Vulkan in 5 Minuten erreichen und ich meine Frau und meine Kinder besuchen möchte.

Persönlicher Logbucheintrag

Raumschiff Voyager

Captain Janeway

Tja, wer hätte das gedacht. Jetzt begreife ich endlich, warum ich Chakotay trotz unserer Einsamkeit auf dem Planeten nicht dazu bewegen konnte, mit mir zusammen zu kommen. Zuerst dachte ich ja, es würde immer noch am Rang liegen, dann dachte ich, ich wäre vielleicht einfach nicht sein Typ… ich konnte ja nicht ahnen, WIE Recht ich hatte… ich meine, ich habe nicht gewusst, das er eigentlich auf Männer steht… er hat es ja niemandem von uns gesagt. Aber offensichtlich haben die Maquis es gewusst und auch von der Beziehung gewusst, deren Zeuge ich so eindringlich sein durfte.

Wer hätte ausgerechnet mit einer solchen Partnerwahl von dem ruhigen und besonnenen Chakotay gerechnet? Also ich mit Sicherheit nicht.

Ich meine, gerade als B'Elanna Kolkork auf seine Frage nach dem Commander antworten wollte, hastete dieser aus dem Turbolift und starrte mit zunächst unlesbarer Mine auf den Bildschirm.

Dann ein raues:

„Bei den Göttern Kolkork, wir dachten, ihr wärt Tod und schon im Stovok OKor. Ich dachte, ich würde dich nie wieder sehen."

„Captain Janeway, ich erbitte die Erlaubnis auf ihr Schiff zu beamen."

Natürlich gewährte ich das. Zwei Sekunden nachdem sich Kolkork materialisiert hatte, stürzte er schon auf Chakotay zu und begrüßte ihn mit einer typischen klingonischen Geste – dem Griff an die unterarme. Dann sogar bevor Tuvok reagieren konnte, hob er die rechte Hand, ballte sie zur Faust und schlug Chakotay direkt ins Gesicht. Als Tuvok schließlich reagieren wollte, sprang Torres plötzlich mit wissendem Grinsen dazwischen – und dann sah ich es auch.

Kolkork hatte nach seinem Angriff, der Chakotay übrigens offensichtlich keineswegs überrascht hatte, denn er strahlte übers ganze Gesicht, diesem eine Bisswunde an der Wange verpasst.

Ich dachte einen Moment lang darüber nach, dann fiel es ihr wieder ein: Paris trug dieselbe Wunde öfter Mal, wenn Torres und er einen gemeinsamen freien Abend gehabt hatten… Ich wurde rot, als mir da gewisse Dinge wie Schuppen von den Augen fielen. Es überraschte mich auch nicht, als Chakotay sich gleich darauf geschickt dem Angreifer entwand und ihm den Arm auf dem Rücken verdrehte und ihn mit seinem eigenen Körpergewicht nach vorne beugte.

Meine Augen fielen mir dennoch fast aus dem Kopf, als Chakotay selbst nun einen wohl platzierten Biss setzte, und zwar genau in den Nacken Kolkorks. Anschließend ließ er ihn wieder los und beide lachten daraufhin schallend.

„Bei Kahless, ich habe dich jede einzelne Sekunde vermisst, Chakotay-oy." Spätestens jetzt gab es wirklich keinen Zweifel mehr WAS für eine Beziehung die beiden teilten. Immerhin war das Anhängsel „–oy" an einen Namen im klingonischen gleichbedeutend mit dem menschlichen Begriff „Geliebter".

„Es ist in den letzten 8 Jahren kaum ein Tag seit meiner Rückkehr vergangen, an dem ich nicht nach dir und deinem Schiff gesucht hätte. Dann erhielt mein Vorgesetzter die Nachricht, dass ein Föderationsschiff aus dem Deltaquadranten zurückgekehrt sei, dass zur gleichen Zeit verschwunden war, wie ihr und einige ehemalige Maquis beherbergen würde…"

Während Kolkork gesprochen hatte, hatte Chakotay seine Hände an Kolkorks Wangen gelegt und sich immer näher an ihn herangeschoben.

Ich weiß, dass Klingonen eigentlich nicht küssen, aber es sieht ganz so aus, als hätte Kolkork die klingonische Abscheu gegen dieses „Weichliche Gehabe" abgelegt, wie viele seiner Spezies es nennen würde. Trotzdem hätte ich nie gedacht, dass ich einmal Zeuge sein würde, wie Chakotay und ein Klingone wenigstens 5 Minuten lang einen innigen Kuss mitten auf der Brücke austauschen würden. Das war so ganz und gar nicht Chakotay… aber so glücklich strahlen hatte ich ihn bisher auch noch nie gesehen.

Als sie sich trennten zerrte Kolkork an Chakotay Uniform.

„Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass ich dich jemals wieder in einer Starfleet Uniform sehen würde. Und was ist eigentlich mit deinem Schiff geschehen?"

Fast sofort verfinsterten sich Chakotays Züge und er senkte verlegen den Blick. Dann machte er einige Schritte zurück:

„Du darfst das nicht… nicht mehr… ich meine, ich habe das nicht verdient, Love… ich… habe Schande über mich gebracht. Ich bin nicht mit meinem schiff untergegangen, wie es von einem guten Krieger erwartet wird. Wir müssen damit aufhören… ich…"

„Rede keinen Unsinn. Wir haben einander ein Versprechen gegeben und ich hätte dir nie verzeihen, wenn du dieses gebrochen hättest. Wir haben uns bei unserer Vermählung versprochen gemeinsam zu sterben, und unsere Zeit war noch nicht reif. Noch hat Kahless uns noch nicht zu sich gerufen, und ich hätte dir nie verzeihen, wenn du ohne mich gegangen wärst. Aber falls dich das nicht beruhigt, das Schiff, das ich befehlige, trägt den Namen Navok'Pah… 2. Auch ich habe mein Schiff im Stich gelassen, weil ich wusste, wir würden zusammen gehen. Oder… hast du etwa… jemand anderen?"

Ich hatte auch nie geglaubt, jemals einen Klingonen unsicher zu hören, oder mit brüchiger Stimme, aber das hier war wohl der Tag der großen Überraschungen. Aber jetzt lächelte Chakotay und es war Kolkorks Gesicht, das sich fast sofort aufhellte:

„Wie kommst du bloß auf die Idee, ich könnte jemand anderen anfassen, nachdem ich dich gekostet, mich mit dir vor Kahless verbunden haben, mein Narr? Natürlich nicht, du weißt, doch, dass du der einzige für mich bist und auch immer warst!"

Anschließend versanken die beiden in einer recht seltsamen Art Gerangel und fügten einander noch einige Bisse und Kratzer zu bevor B'Elanna sich räusperte. Daraufhin erröteten beide plötzlich angemessen, und Chakotay fragte, ob er sich von der Brücke entfernen dürfe, um sein Widersehen zu feiern.

Wer bin ich, um ihm das zu verbieten? Also scheuchte ich die beiden aus der Tür, nachdem Kolkork einige Befehle über den noch immer offenen Kanal gebellt hatte.

Ich frage mich, ob ich B'Elanna fragen sollte Was genau die beiden denn da veranstaltet hatten… aber ich bin mir gar nicht so sicher, ob ich es wirklich wissen will. Es genügte, dass die Kommentare der anderen Klingonen – selbst in diesem komischen Kauderwelsch – sowohl Kolkork, Chakotay und B'Elanna noch mehr erröten hatten lassen… aber ich denke, man muss kein Einstein sein, um sich zu überlegen, was die beiden wohl gerade treiben… Gott ich brauch ne kalte Dusche!

Persönlicher Logbucheintrag

Raumschiff Voyager

Commander Chakotay

Ich bin vor etwa einer halben Stunde aufgewacht, und ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass es etwas über 8 Jahre her ist, dass mir meine Knochen so dermaßen weh getan haben. Aber weil es ein so süßer, angenehmer Schmerz ist, schaffe ich es einfach nicht, mir das Dauergrinsen aus dem Gesicht zu wischen. Gott habe ich ihn vermisst!

Bis vor ein paar Stunden dachte ich noch, ich würde ihn nie wieder spüren können, er würde mein Bett nie wieder teilen. Es ist eine Schande, dass ich die Hoffnung aufgegeben hatte, ihn je wieder zu finden. Immerhin hatte man seine Leiche nie gefunden, obwohl man die Reste des Schiffes durchaus gefunden hatte.

Aber jetzt ist er wieder hier und ich fühle mich endlich wieder in Frieden. Meine Seele ist endlich wieder ganz, und ich habe den Geistern auch schon dafür in einer kleinen Meditation gedankt. Bei den Göttern, ich fühle mich wie neugeboren! Ich bin gerade mehr oder weniger aus einer kurzen Dusche gekrochen und liege jetzt hier mit diesem Datenpad auf meiner Koje und beobachte Kolkork im Schlaf.

Wie ich sein Schnarchen vermisst habe, und seine wunderbare, dunkelbraune, lockige Haarpracht, die seine Züge umrahmen. Ich bin noch immer verliebt wie am ersten Tag, als ich ihn damals traf.

So stark, so zäh, so mein.

Aber ich habe über die Jahre hinweg nichts vergessen. Nicht, die Art, wie er zu Kratzen und zu beißen pflegt, wenn er mir die Führung überlässt und gegen seinen eignen Stolz kämpft. Nicht, wie er es liebt, meinen ganzen Körper zu kneten, zu streicheln, zu lecken, bevor er mich kommen lässt. Nicht, wie er mich niemals zu küssen vergisst, wenn ich es am dringendsten brauche und ganz sicher nicht die Art, wie er sich mir bedingungslos schenkt, mich gleich darauf wieder zu seinem Eigentum macht und mich tief in mir markiert.

Es ist, als wäre die Zeit stehen geblieben und es wäre erst gestern gewesen, dass wir uns das letzte Mal geliebt hätten. Aber es war nicht gestern und doch sind wir einander nicht eine Sekunde lang fremd. Ich werde ihn nie wieder gehen lassen und auch nie wieder von ihm gehen. Das schwöre ich!

Aber jetzt, würde ich sagen, geht es erste einmal in die vierte Runde, ich denke Mal, er wird langsam wieder wach. Ah ja, da kommt er auch schon…

Persönliches Computerlogbuch

Navok'Pah 2

Captain Kolkork

Es ist kaum zu glauben, dass ich ihn endlich nach all der Suche wiedergefunden habe. Chakotay-oy hat mir, sobald wir Zeit für ein längeres Gespräch fanden, versichert, dass er auf jeden Fall bei mir bleiben wolle.

Ich habe ihm erzählt, dass Frieden zwischen uns und den Cardassianern herrscht und dass es den Maquis nicht mehr gibt. Er hat es leicht aufgenommen,. Denke ich. Auch fand er es toll, dass die Navok'Pah 2 nun kein Kriegsschiff mehr ist. Sie ist nun ein Nahrungsmitteltransporter und diese neue Aufgabe scheint ihm besonders zu gefallen. Er bestand darauf, unbedingt auf meinem Schiff zu arbeiten. Er wolle kein eigenes Kommando und mir ist das Recht. Wenn Kahless uns nun ruft, werden wir sicher zusammen gehen können und nicht noch einmal solche Schmach auf uns legen. Aber bevor das passiert, werden wir jetzt erst einmal auf den Planeten zurückkehren und ein paar Freunde besuchen, die sich sicher freuen werden, Chakotay-oy wieder zu sehen. Außerdem habe ich noch urlaub rest und wir könnten eine Weile unten auf dem Planeten bleiben, und vielleicht einfach den Rest der Welt für eine Weile vergessen…

End Transmission


End file.
